My Teacher (edisi revisi) oneshoot
by Sherrylv
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis novel dewasa bergenre Yaoi dan suatu hari ada seorang namja tampan mendatanginya  "baekhyun ssi tolong ajari aku membuat cerita Yaoi" - park chanyeol "Boleh saja asal kau harus praktek denganku" - Byun Baekhyun "A aapa maksudnya Baekhyun ssi?- "mari kita praktek sekarang" 'Chanbaek'


My Teacher

Chanbaek Story by Baekbeechan

Title : My Teacher

Rated : M

Main cast : Park Chanyeol (18)

Byun Baekhyun (23)

Category : Yaoi / bxb

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis novel dewasa bergenre Yaoi dan suatu hari ada seorang namja tampan mendatanginya "baekhyun ssi tolong ajari aku membuat cerita Yaoi" - park chanyeol

"Boleh saja asal kau harus praktek denganku" - Byun Baekhyun "A aapa maksudnya Baekhyun ssi?- "mari kita praktek sekarang" 'Chanbaek'

Happy Reading

Seorang namja tampan duduk melamun dengan malas di mejanya. Kegiatan tersebut tak berlangsung lama sampai seorang namja berkulit tan disampingnya membuyarkan acara melamunnya. "Ada apa dengan dirimu Yeol?" ucap kai namja berkulit tan "aku sedang bingung kai" balas namja tampan yang bernama chanyeol "kau masih bingung soal siapa yang akan mengajarimu membuat cerita Yaoi?" "benar kai aku butuh seseorang yang sangat ahli untuk mengajariku membuat cerita seperti ini". "kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu kebetulan kakak ku memiliki teman seorang penulis Yaoi dia sudah cukup terkenal dan sudah menerbitkan beberapa novel" "terimakasih kai tolong kenalkan aku padanya". "Nanti akan kukirimkan kau alamatnya" "terimakasih banyak, omong omong kenapa kau baru memberitahu ku sekarang?"

"Kufikir itu hanya hobi sementara dan kau akan cepat melupakannya jadi aku tidak memberitahumu" mendengar jawaban kai chanyeol pun membuang napas secara kasar dan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Sore nya chanyeol mendatangi alamat rumah teman kakak jongin yang bernama Byun baekhyun. Beberapa saat berlalu chanyeol akhirnya menemukan rumah Baekhyun butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk menemukannya. Chanyeol pun mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian seorang namja mungil beraroma strawberry muncul dibalik pintu dengan menjulurkan kepalanya kedepan tanpa sengaja tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan tanpa sadar chanyeol merasa gugup bertatapan mata dengan namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun ini "sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun" batin chanyeol "jadi ini rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?kau harus jadi milik ku harus!" ucap Baekhyun berbisik sangat pelan. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "kau siapa?" "perkenalkan Baekhyun ssi aku park chanyeol sahabat dari jongin adik Luhan" "oh,lantas ada apa kau kemari?" chanyeol pun berdeham dan menjawab ucapan Baekhyun ia terlihat sangat gugup "Byun baekhyun ssi tolong ajari aku membuat cerita yaoi" Baekhyun pun lantas tersenyum smirk "boleh saja asal kau harus praktek denganku" "aa a ap a maksudnya Baekhyun ssi?" ucap chanyeol gelagapan Otaknya mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak "mari kita praktek sekarang" Baekhyun berucap riang dan menarik pergelangan tangan chanyeol lalu mengunci pintu depan dan menarik chanyeol ke kamarnya yang bernuansa warna pink dan buah stroberri seperti kamar seorang gadis remaja. Setelah sampai kamar Baekhyun pun menguncinya dan menghempaskan tubuh chanyeol ke ranjangnya "apa kau tidak mau mulai?" ucap baekhyun sembari duduk diatas tubuh chanyeol dan menggesek gesekan bokong sintal nya diatas penis chanyeol dan sesekali Baekhyun mencubit putingnya sendiri dan mendesah erotis menggoda chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun mau tak mau merasa terangsang dan didalam sana miliknya pun menegang dengan hebat. "Apa kau benar benar menginginkannya?" "ya,tentu apalagi" "maksudku kau benar benar ingin kita melakukannya?" "iya cepatlah lakukan" "apa kau tidak menyesal?aku takut kau akan menyesal nanti" "aku tidak akan menyesal lagipula sepertinya aku mencintaimu" "baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Dengan sedikit keberanian chanyeol pun mengubah posisi dengan dia yang ada diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun secara lembut mula mula hanya sebuah kecupan tapi lama lama ciuman mereka berubah menjadi panas beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol pun melepaskan ciuman mereka memberi jeda untuk bernapas air liur mereka membasahi mulut dan lidah satu sama lain. Chanyeol meletak kan kedua tangannya di rahang Baekhyun dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka chanyeol pun kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas ciuman itu mulai turun menuju leher disana sang dominan membuat tanda kepemilikan tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang penis kecil milik Baekhyun dan meremasnya entah bagaimana Baekhyun lupa bagaimana ceritanya mereka telah bertelanjang bulat bibir chanyeol mengecup pelan penis Baekhyun dan menjilatnya seperti sebuah permen loli "ahh yeollh" desah Baekhyun terdengar sensual. Chanyeol pun yang saat itu sedang memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya pada lubang Baekhyun pun tak bisa menahan percikan gairah yang tertahan sedari tadi "shhh aku akan memasukannya sekarang baek aku sudah tak tahan" "lakukan yeol hhhh"

Dengan pasti chanyeol pun memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun dan jleb penis besar chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun "akhhh yeolhh" teriak Baekhyun kesakitan "tahanlah baek aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat" chanyeol pun mulai memaju mundurkan pingulnya dengan perlahan "ahhh shhh" chanyeol menggeram dengan suara geraman rendah "aaah ohh yeolhh leb bihh ceppatt ahhh" mendengar permintaan Baekhyun chanyeol pun mempercepat gerakan dan temponya. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa senikmat ini dalam berhubungan seks walaupun ini bukan yang pertama baginya tapi menurut baekhyun ini adalah seks terhebat yang pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya baekhyun melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya adalah bersama kris mantan kekasihnya tapi mereka hubungan mereka telah berakhir sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. "chan ahhh aku akuhh hampir saamppai" "bersama baekhhhyun" dan crottt croot "ahhhh" sperma chanyeol menyembur masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun sedangkan sperma Baekhyun menyembur mengenai chanyeol. Mereka pun terengah engah dengan chanyeol yang menindih tubuh Baekhyun Setelah hampir dua jam mereka lalui untuk seks mereka yang panjang. "baekhyun kau tadi bilang kau mencintaiku?" "mmh iya" "kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" "a aaku sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" balas baekhyun malu malu disertai rona pipinya yang berwarna merah seperti strawberry kesukaannya chanyeol yang melihat hal itu lantas tersenyum melihat baekhyun merona. "kalau begitu apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" "aapa yang kau katakan barusan?aku tidak mimpi kan?" "tidak ini kenyataan baekhyun aku juga jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama" "aku tidak- chanyeol memotong ucapan baekhyun "apa yang tidak baekhyun kau menolakku?" "bukan begitu chanyeol,maksudnya adalah aku tidak bisa menolakmu" "kenapa kau tidak katakan itu dari tadi?" "itu karena kau tadi memotong ucapanku" "benarkah?" "benar chanyeol" "hmm baiklah jadi apa kita sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih?" "iiya bukankah aku sudah menjawab pernyataan cintamu" "apa kau tadi bilang apa aku tidak dengar" "iya kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang" ulang baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi "suara mu sangat kecil sekali sampai aku tidak bisa dengar" "sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih chanyeol" ucap baekhyun sambil berteriak "hahaha sudah cukup baekhyun aku dengar jangan berteriak teriak" "kenapa kau malah tertawa chanyeol kau fikir ini lucu hah" baekhyun bersedekap dan membelakangi chanyeol."aku tertawa kau merona" "itu tidak lucu dan aku tidak merona aku sedang marah" "jangan marah marah kau terlihat seperti strawberry" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang "aku hanya bercanda sayang" "diamlah" "kau merona lagi baekhyun" "aku tidak merona" balas baekhyun sambil memutar posisi menghadap chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol "berarti sekarang kau adalah guruku sekaligus kekasihku baekhyun" "iya" "omong omong kau belum mengajariku membuat cerita" "itu bisa dilakukan kapan kapan lagipula kau bisa belajar dari hubungan kita" "kau benar" "sudah diam dan tidur" malam itu sepasang kekasih tersebut tertidur dengan lelap diantara mimpi indah mereka Apa yang terjadi dimasa depan biarlah terjadi karena sekarang dan selamanya chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bahagia dengan cinta mereka.

The End

Hai guys sebelumnya perkenalin aku adalah author baru di ffn karena sebelumnya blm pernah publis cerita sama sekali disini dan ini adalah ff pertama aku jadi maaf ya kalo misalnya ada typo dan bahasa nya yang kurang jelas aku minta maaf banget dan makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini review please see you


End file.
